Merry Christmas Caroline
by Anamena
Summary: 22h, le 24 décembre, et Caroline est désespérément seule face à Julia Roberts et Richard Gere qui la narguent avec leur amour infaillible. Est-ce qu'un mystérieux inconnu pourrait changer ce réveillon pathétique en une soirée mémorable? [Klaroline]


**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié, alors voici un nouveau one-shot sur Klaroline, pour changer. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire ce long one-shot.**

* * *

**Merry Chrismas Caroline**

L'horloge sonna. Il était donc 22h. Le 24 décembre. Et Caroline Forbes était seule, comme tous les soirs de Noël. Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de se battre pour que sa génitrice vienne fêter le réveillon avec sa fille. A croire qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter en période de fête. Très souvent, Caroline se demandait s'il n'y avait pas eu un change à la maternité. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Liz était toujours prête à se sacrifier pour sa ville quand sa fille ne songeait qu'à la quitter; pourquoi Caroline adorait les fêtes et les soirées mondaines pendant que sa mère se démenait pour les fuir; et enfin pourquoi Caroline était passionné par Noël alors que sa mère n'y voyait là qu'une fête commerciale de plus dans la vie des américains.

Caroline observa la table basse du salon qui était devant elle. il y avait du gateau, de la dinde, des cookies, des bonbons, des frites et bien sûr le champagne que Caroline avait réussi à chaparder dans la reserve personnelle de sa mère. La télé passait Pretty Woman, l'un des films préférés de Caroline. Avant ça elle avait regardé Love Actually et Ce que pensent les femmes. Il ne manquait rien à sa soirée de Noêl. Rien, sauf bien sûr une autre personne avec qui partager ce moment.

Cette pensée eu pour conséquence d'entacher le moral de Caroline, qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de garder au plus haut. Elena et Jeremy avait autre chose à faire en ce moment que de s'occuper de sa solitude. Elena était un vampire et Jeremy n'avait qu'une ambition, lui planter un pieu dans le coeur. Le repas de Noël devait être autre chose qu'une simple dégustations de nourritures en tout genre devant Julia Roberts. Stefan et Damon étaient en froid et le plus jeune des Salvatore s'était retranché dans son manoir afin de broyer du noir seul, comme toujours. Matt avait pris le service au Mystic Grill pour se faire un peu d'argent. Bonnie fêtait Noël avec son père qui était revenu en ville exprés. Elle se retrouvait donc là, seule, à se goinffrer de dinde-cookie-glace-noyé-dans-une-bouteille-de-champagne (son repas préféré, et de loin celui qu'elle réussissait le mieux...) en s'imaginant un repas de Noël avec une grande tablée et des cadeaux par milliers.

Elle pensa tout de même à son petit copain, obligé de vivre dans la maison de l'hybride qui lui avait tant fait de mal. Elle se demandait s'ils auraient pu passer le réveillon de Noël ensembe. Bien sûr s'ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire croire à leur séparation. Hayley était-elle avec lui? Passaient-ils un bon moment?

C'était stupide de ressentir de la jalousie dans cette situation. Hayley et Tyler étaient simplement amis. Voila tout. Ils allaient créer un plan pour se débarasser de Klaus et de son lien, et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre. Hayley repartirai et elle et Tyler reprendraient leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé. Non? Que s'était-il réellement passé lorsque Tyler tentait de détruire le lien qui l'unissait à Klaus? L'hybride était agé, il avait parcouru le monde et s'était mêlé au monde des humains mainte et mainte fois. Il devait donc savoir comment fonctionnaient les hommes. Voyait-il juste? Peut-être que les deux loups n'avaient effectivement pas fini dans le même lit, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne c'était rien passé...

"-tu te prends la tête pour rien Care."

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Inutile de trop réfléchir, cela ne servirait à rien. Et puis Tyler ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, elle en était certaine.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de faire réchauffer un morceau de dinde. Toute cette nourriture n'allait pas aidé à garder la ligne. Mais Noël n'arrivait qu'une fois par an, elle était déprimée et seule, elle pouvait bien se laisser aller pour cette fois.

Elle sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit fébrilement. qui sa pouvait être? Tyler? Stefan? Sa mère? Elle lu rapidemment le message, preplexe devant le numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"J'espère que tu passes un bon réveillon avec ta famille et ceux que tu aimes. Joyeux Noël."

Elle leva un sourcil puis haussa les épaules. Un message comme cela ne pouvait décemment pas venir d'un serial killer ou d'un stalker.

"Merci, j'espère que vous aussi. Mais qui est-ce?"

Elle retourna dans son salon, s'affala une fois de plus dans son canapé. Elle ressentit son téléphone vibrer. Rapide se dit-elle.

"Je suis vexé que tu n'es pas mon numéro de téléphone, on se connait pourtant bien."

"Pas si bien que ça visiblement, j'ai le numéro de tous mes amis"

"Doublement véxé de voir que je ne fais pas parti de tes amis. Pourquoi tu n'essairai pas de deviner?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?"

"Joueuse à ce que je vois. Et bien si tu gagnes, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux."

"Et sinon?"

"On va dire que tu as 5 messages pour deviner qui je suis avec une question par message qui ne peut être répondu que par oui ou par non. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu me feras un cadeau pour Noël. Ce que tu voudras."

Carolin fronça les sourcils, encore. Cet individu lui proposait un marché plutôt avantageux pour elle. Si elle perdait, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Pourquoi pas aprés tout? Sa soirée n'était pas des plus palpitantes, autant tenté le coup.

"Trés bien. Est-ce que tu vis dans la même ville que moi?"

"Oui"

Cela éliminait donc sa famille parternelle et toutes les personnes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer lors de ses visites chez son père.

"Est-ce qu'on a le même âge, à 6 mois prés?"

"Non"

Donc elle pouvait éliminer les élèves de sa classe et de son année. Il restait tout de même pleins de personnes qui pouvaient avoir accés à son numéro de téléphone.

"Tu n'es pas très locace quand il s'agit de répondre à mes questions. Est ce que tu es de mon lycée?"

"Je ne voudrai pas me trahir, et non. Attention, plus que 2 questions"

Le cerveau de Caroline fonctionnait à plein régime, ce qui restait difficile aprés l'état comateux dans lequel elle s'était trouvé ces 3 dernieres heures. Qui cela pouvait être? Elle voyait mal un adulte jouer avec elle un soir de Noël par téléphone. Quelqu'un du Grill? Elle se remémora tous les collègues de Matt. La plupart était à son lycée et les autres ne s'intéressaient pas suffisament à elle pour passer leur réveillon à faire cela.

"Est-ce que tu travailles avec ma mère?"

"Non. Dernière chance."

Elle séchait complétement. Et elle n'avait plus qu'une question. Au lieu de réfléchir à sa dernière chance, elle s'imaginait déjà faire les magasins pour un inconnu. Et puis il fallait aussi le dire, elle detestait perdre. Elle souffla, cherchant qui cet inconnu pouvait être. Vu qu'il ne lui restait qu'une question, elle devait proposer une solution. Peut-être Carol Lockwood? Improbable. Elle nepouvait s'imginer le maire de la ville en train de jouer à ce genre de jeu avec la copine de son fils.

"Je sèche complétement. Meredith Fell?"

"Je crois que tu as perdu, Love. J'ai donc le droit à un cadeau il me semble"

Caroline se sentit geler sur place. Impossible. _Love. _Ca ne pouvait pas arriver! Et en même temps, ça lui ressemblait tellement. Attirer son attention, la piéger dans un jeu où seul lui pouvait ressortir vainqueur et lui gâcher la soirée, en prime.

Elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et son coeur battre à tout rompre alors que la seule pensée claire qui emprisonnait son esprit était Klaus, attaché contre une pierre et elle le rouant de coups.

"Tu es morte Love? Tu as deviné qui t'avait envoyer tous ces messages?"

S'en fut trop, elle prit son téléphone et appela le numéro plus si inconnu que ça. Une sonnerie suffit.

"-Bonsoir Love. Je te manquais déjà?

-C'est une blague? T'as que ça à faire?

-Au ton de ta voix, j'en déduis que tu ne te réjouis pas de ta défaite sweetheart...

- Je ne me réjouis pas? Je pense que le mot est faible! Je pensais que pour une fois, étant donné que c'est Noël, tu allais me laisser tranquille...

-Excuse moi Love. Tu dois certainement être avec ta famille pour ce réveillon...

- ... A vrai dire, non. Mais là n'est pas la question!

-Tu veux dire que tu es toute seule?

-Oui.

-Alors je peux venir réclamer mon cadeau?

-Qu-quoi? Non! C'est Noël, j'ai pas envie de te voir!

-Tu préfères rester toute seule?

-Ne pense même pas ven..."

Avant qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, elle entendit que la ligne avait été coupé de l'autre côté. Elle n'en revenait pas. Cette situation était improbable et imp...

Déjà, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Il a fait vite, pensa t-elle. Elle prit son expression la plus couroucé et la plus effrayante possible. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à le faire partir en étant impitoyable?

Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, esperant l'effrayer, mais elle ne vit que cet hybrid sanguinaire, horriblement séduisant dans son t-shirt gris pale recouvert d'un veston noir qui lui allait divinement bien.

"-Bonsoir Love"

Comment pouvait-il avoir un accent aussi sexy et un sourire à en faire damner les Dieux? Elle tenta de reprendre contenance, avant de se rappeler sa propre tenue. Des cheveux maladroitement attachés en chignon, certainement parsemés de morceaux de chips, un pull over quatre fois trop grand pour elle, avec un énorme nounours bleu, un short rose bonbon qui donnait l'impression que ses jambes étaient encore plus translucides que d'habitude, des chausettes de noël remontaient jusqu'aux genoux et des chaussons avec des têtes de lapins au bout. Parfait. Elle ferait fuir même le plus désespéré des hommes.

"-Tu n'as pas des cadavres à dissimuler ce soir?

-Il semblerait que non, je suis tout à fait disponible pour passer le réveillon avec toi

-Dommage, je n'en ai pas envie!

-Tu oublies que j'ai déjà été invité à entrer...

-Tu t'introduirais dans ma maison sans mon accord? Tu es plus désespéré que je ne le pensais...

-Ah je vois... Tu n'as rien à me demander, les frères Salvatore ne sont pas en train de concevoir un plan ou tu joues l'appat, donc forcement, tu te comporte de façon execrable. Ca m'aurait étonné."

Elle vit bien dans sa façon de le dire que ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'il jouait avec elle. Pourtant ses mots eu plus d'effet en elle que n'importe qu'elle déclaration d'amour.

Elle se revit, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, en train de se saouler au Mystic Grill, parce que, comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas reçu l'attention qu'elle désirait. Elle faisait tout pour que les garçons la remarque, allant jusqu'à se comporter comme une idiote et se retrouvant dans des situations incongrues. Quelle différence y avait-il entre cette Caroline et l'homme qui se trouvait devant sa porte? Combien de fois l'avait manipulé, bléssé dans son propre intérêt ou dans celui du scooby-gang? Elle se retrouvait dans la même position que Damon, quelques mois plutôt. Elle pouvait bien se permettre de lui donner des leçons de morale ou de critiquer Elena quant à ses choix amoureux, elle ne valait pas beaucoup mieux.

"-Tu sais que l'on sera toujours des ennemis demain matin?"

Elle vit un lèger, lèger, lèger sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait dire si ce sourire était vainqueur, charmeur ou victorieux, mais il lui laissa un baume au coeur. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute cependant.

"-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis souffla, comme pour se donner constance, comme pour faire croire que cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Ce qui aurait du être le cas. Aurait du.

"-Je te préviens, c'est pas la soirée du siècle

-Cela me convient, Love"

Elle fit entrer dans le salon et resta elle même perplexe devant l'état de la pièce.

"-C'est comme ça que tu fêtes Noël?

-Tu as mieux?

-Je ne fête pas Noël

-QUOI?

-Tu oublies que lorsque je suis né, cette fête n'existait pas.

-Ta vie est encore plus triste que je ne le pensais..."

Au lieu de s'enerver, ou de se vexer, comme elle aurait pu le croire, il éclatta de rire, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était la meilleure blague du siècle. Ce n'était même pas un rire jaune. C'était un vrai rire de joie. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui semblait plus qu'improbable. La créature la plus puissante de la planète était en train de rire dans son salon, remplis de cochonnerie avec comme musique de fond la déclaration de Richard Gere sur l'escalier de secours de Julia Roberts. Impensable.

"-Love, je vois que tes festivités sont aussi réjouissante que les miennes"

Il s'asseya sur le canapé. Il était si beau et semblait si supérieur à l'environnement qui l'entourait que Caroline se sentit comme une étrangère. Dans sa propre maison. Elle grommela un "je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi", puis s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé familiale, le plus loin possible de son "ennemi mortel".

"-Il faut bien que quelqu'un monte la garde le soir de Noël. Ma mère se propose toujours.

-Toujours? Tu ne fêtes jamais Noël en famille?

-Non. Mais c'est bien aussi, je me goinffre en regardant des comédies romantiques que personne ne veux jamais regarder avec moi. Et à minuit, j'ouvre le cadeau que je me suis offert

-Ca semble plutôt pathétique"

Elle réfléchit un instant. Devait-elle lui rétorquer que c'était toujours moins pathétique que rester seul dans son grand manoir parce que votre famille ne veut plus entendre parler de vous? Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps de réflexion.

"-Oui, en effet. C'est loin des soirées mondaines de Mystic Falls"

Klaus était Klaus. Un monstre sanguinaire, fan des sacrifices féminins, des buveries des années 20 et du caractére execrable de Stefan. Néanmoins, il était là, dans son salon, avec l'envie de passer le réveillon de Noël avec elle. Où étaient ses amies et son petit copain pendant ce temps? A s'occuper de LEURS problèmes, la faisant passer bien après. Elle les aimait, tous autant qu'ils étaient, mais ce soir, elle avait envie de pactiser avec l'ennemis. Ennemis qui la faisait passer pour une reine.

"-Tu dois être deçue de ne pas participer à l'une de ses fêtes j'imagine.

-Oui et non. Bizarrement, j'aime bien aussi être un peu seule quelque fois."

Il lui sourit. Un silence géné s'installa. Enfin, qu pour Caroline. Il était rare de voir le grand Klaus Michaelson géné pour si peu.

"-Donc, maintenant que t'es là, tu veux partager ma soirée pathétique de Noël?

-Avec joie, Miss Forbes."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tout en riant. Ce mec pourrait en emballer des dizaines par minute, et pourtant il restait là, dans son salon plein de dinde refroidie et de film à l'eau de rose.

"-Tu vas devoir supporter les films romantiques

-Je pense que je peux le supporter

-Et la nourriture de supermarché discount

-Certainement délicieuse

-Et ma tenue plus que grotesque"

Il redevient sérieux, soudainement. Caroline se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard qui la scrutait.

"-Tu restes de loin la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontré, Love. Si lumineuse."

Elle en eu le souffle coupé. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait de si beau compliment. Tyler c'était moqué d'elle lorsqu'il l'avit surprise dans cette tenue. Et Klaus, le diable en personne, lui disait qu'elle était la plus belle. Elle prit un air moqueur, histoire de ne pas perdre la face devant son ennemis

"-J'imagine que 1000 ans passait sur terre t'as appris un truc ou deux en ce qui concerne les femmes"

Il rit, encore. Ce son était le plus mélodieux qu'elle eu entendu de toute sa courte existence.

"-Il parait"

Elle rit à son tour. Aprés lui avoir réchauffé une assiette, elle lui proposa de regarder un film. Il lui dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était un vrai charmeur. Pire que tout, elle aimait ça. Ils s'intallèrent devant Ce que pensent les hommes. L'un de ses films préférés.

"-Tu appelles ça une comédie romantique? Tu devrais tester les classiques...

-Chuuut, j'écoute."

Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraitre, elle passa l'une des meilleurs soirées de sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter chaque instant du film "c'est tellement cliché", "il ne faut pas faire comme ça", "ça a été vu déjà 100 fois". Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à chacune de ses phrases acerbes et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer, d'en rajouter encore et encore pour l'entendre rire. Il la taquinait sur à peu prés tout, sa coupe de cheveux, son gout en matière d'acteur, ses habitudes alimentaires, sa passion pour les grandes soirées de Mystic Falls, son ambition pour les pom pom girls. Il la trouvait fascinante. En tout point. Il ne comprenait pas que les autres hommes ne le voit pas. A part ce cabot de Lockwood.

"-Mais tu va t'arrêter? Justin Long est juste divin dans ce film. Et quand il se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de Gigi? C'est juste tellement mignon?

-Tu trouves que cet homme est mignon? Mais quel genre de cliché vous avalez, vous les jeunes? Tu aurez du voir les hommes à la cour d'Espagne, ça c'était de vrais hommes! Ou encore ceux des années 20!

-Dis donc grand-père, faudrait arreter avec ces "vous les jeunes", ça ne te rajeuni pas!

-Ah Oui? Tu vas voir si je suis vieux!"

A la vitesse vampirique, il se rua sur elle. Mais elle l'avait vu venir, et il fallait le dire, il lui laissa un temps d'avance. Elle se retrouva à l'autre bout du salon, et s'en suivit un trape trape hilarant pour les deux vampires. Il pouvait se laisser aller, pour une fois. Il savait qu'elle ne jouait pas un jeu, que les Salvatore n'allait pas essayer de coup fouré, trop occupés par leur précieuse double petrova. De son côté, Caroline se sentit revenir à son époque humaine et elle ne voyait pas du tout Klaus comme un ennemis potentiel. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup.

"-Love. Il est minuit."

Elle vérifia l'horloge. Effectivement. Ils étaient le 25 décembre, le soir de Noël. Elle passait le réveillon avec Klaus, son ennemis juré, et elle s'amusait comme jamais. Une autre chose la frappa aussitôt. Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans le couloir, devant la porte du salon. Klaus aussi remarqua la même chose. Il leva la tête, légerement. Caroline se maudit de ne pas avoir vu cela arriver. Au dessus de leur tête trônait fièrement la seule branche de houx de toute la maison. Evidemment, il fallait que cela arrive.

"-Même pas en rêve.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit love."

Elle déglutit difficilement, et rejoignit la cuisine. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi? Il n'y avait clairement aucune raison. Si. Pendant l'espace d'un quart de millième de seconde, elle avait imaginé se hissait jusqu'aux lévres de Klaus et l'embrasser sous cette branche de houx. Idiote.

Mais pouvait-elle s'en vouloir? Il avait été littéralement un ange toute la soirée et, chose plutôt rare en ce moment, il se préoccupait de son bien être.

"-Tu as faim?

-Je suis affamé.

-Tu veux une omelette?

-Si c'est toi qui la fait, volontier. Mais je ne parlais pas de ce genre de faim.

-Ah. Désolé, j'ai plus de sang. Il faut que je retourne demain à l'hopital pour en chercher"

Elle rougissait! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Klaus, de son côté, avait une soudaine envie de l'embrasser.

Pas si soudaine que ça à vrai dire. Passer la soirée ensemble, seuls dans son appartement, puis la course poursuite, la branche de houx. Il ferma les yeux pour s'obliger à se calmer. Il ne fallait pas faire un seul faux pas ce soir. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Une occasion comme celle là ne se représenterait plus avant un bon moment. Lui et Caroline, dans la même maison, sans menace d'une trahison, c'était inespéré. Il ne fallait pas tout gâcher en laissant aller ses émotions et ses envies. Mais cela restait plus que difficile. Le loup qui était en lui le suppliait de courir vers elle, la retourner vers lui, la plaquer contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, puis ravager sa bouche et son corps avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Non. Retiens toi, ce dit-il.

Comment une petite vampire comme Caroline pouvait le bouleverser à ce point?

"-Ce n'est pas grave Love. Maintenant que cette course poursuite est finie, on va pouvoir fêter cette célébration dignement."

Caroline leva un sourcil, perplexe. Elle le vit plonger sa main dans la poche de son veston pour en sortir une petite boite de velour noi. Sérieusement?

"-Vraiment? Tu vas m'offrir un autre cadeau?

-C'est ce qu'on fait à Noël non? J'attends le tien avec impatience, c'était le contrat."

Il lui fit un sourire victorieux, puis se ravisa immédiatement en voyant la tête que faisait Caroline. Elle était génée, pourquoi? Il ne lui semblait pas avoir fait une erreur dans ses agissements. Même si elle était toujours énervée lorsqu'il lui offrait des cadeaux, il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, pour rester fidèle envers ses amis. Loyale et parfaite.

"-Je t'ai rien aheté. Je ne savais pas.

-Pas la peine de t'inquiéter Love, ta présence me suffit largement.

-Mais à Noêl, on offre des cadeaux"

Elle s'imaginait déjà Klaus, seul dans son appartement, pendant que les autres familles s'échangeaient des cadeaux pour montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient. Alors qu'elle avait pensé à utiliser cela comme une remarque acerbe pour le faire partir, un peu plus tôt dans la soriée, maintenant, cela la rendait plus triste pour lui qu'autre chose.

Elle le regarda un instant, le laissant interrogatif face à ses changements d'humeur. Elle respira un grand coup.

"-A vrai dire, j'ai déjà un cadeau pour toi, et c'est tout ce que tu auras de ma part!

-J'ai hâte de voir ça...

-Ca va prendre environ 40 minutes. Et je ne veux pas voir ton cadeau d'ici là.

-Bien m'dame. Je sais me montrer passiant."

Il sourit et étrangement, elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle s'activa dans sa cuisine. Ils engagèrent la conversation, comme si cette situation était normale. Il lui raconta comment Elijah et lui avait été pris dans une mêlée à Casablanca, entre des vendeurs de chameau et des pères de famille. Elle rit aux éclats lorsqu'il évoqua cette soirée en Chine avec un empereur, lorsqu'il commençait tout juste à apprendre la langue et qu'il se trouva donc dans une situation... joyeuse sans le vouloir avec le dit empereur. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il lui decrit l'une de ses conquêtes suédoise. Les hommes et leur tableau de chasse. Malgré tout et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux à chaque nouvelle histoire que ce vieil homme lui racontait. Il avait vécu tellement d'aventures. C'était palpitant, dangereux, electrisant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander de raconter d'autres anedoctes sur ses nombreux voyages.

Elle lui raconta sa vie, ses espoirs, ses rêves. Elle se laissait aller et il adorait ça. Il apprit les différentes disputes qu'elle avait eu avec Gilbert et la sorcière Bennet sur des histoires a priori sans importances mais qui lui montraient toujours à quel point cette petite vampire était incroyable.

"-Tadaaaa.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Une tarte au citron meringué, c'est français.

-Où as tu appris à faire ça?

-Le petit copain de mon père état fan de la cuisine, j'ai appris deux trois trucs avec lui."

Ils mangèrent gaiement et Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu lui faire. Mieux qu'un double Petrova, mieux que des bijoux, des chateaux, des voitures de luxes. C'était bien mieux que tout ça, parce que ça venait de Caroline.

* * *

Le soleil tapa doucement sur son visage. Elle esseya de se cacher sous sa couverture, mais rien à faire, elle était déjà réveillée. Elle repensa à la soirée qu'elle avait passé. Elle se souvient de Klaus, se qui la fit se lever d'un bond. Elle était dans sa chambre, seule. Que c'était-il passait. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être couchée. Aprés avoir mangé la tarte, ils avaient encore un peu regarder la télé en discutant de tout et de rien, comme ils l'avaient fait depuis le debut de la soirée. Maintenant que c'était le matin, toute cette soirée lui semblait n'avoir été qu'un rêve étrange et malgré tout, parfait et impossible à oublier.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet où se trouvait une petite boite. Son cadeau de Noël. Qui devait certainement être mieux que la paire de chaussure qu'elle s'était acheté. Elle prit délicatement la boite. Elle l'ouvrit et son souffle se coupa. Un pendentif était exposé. Il représentait la lune, avec une étoile sur le côté. Il était tout simplement parfait, et certainement très cher. Elle ouvrit la petite carte qui accompagnait le cadeau.

"Merry Christmas Caroline.

Ps: ton cadeau était délicieux"

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Cela ne devait jamais se reproduire. Être seule dans sa maison avec le diable, ce n'était pas quelque chose de sain. Elle repensa à tous ses amis et à Tyler. Elle se fit alors une promesse. Personne ne devait jamais savoir qu'elle avait passé le réveillon avec Klaus, et, par dessus tout, personne ne devait savoir que cela avait été le meilleur réveillon de toute sa vie.

* * *

Reviews? Critiques? Félicitations? Encouragements? Insultes? Déclaration d'amour? Je vous laisse juger ce qu'il est bon de me faire savoir

Love, A.


End file.
